Patent Literature 1 describes an antenna apparatus in which an antenna element is configured by fixing an antenna plate, a dielectric spacer, and a ground plate by four screws. With this configuration, according to Patent Literature 1, because the antenna element can be handled as one component, it is supposed that an antenna module and the antenna apparatus can be easily assembled.